Cinta Sang Rokudaime
by Namikaze Pakong
Summary: Pernyataan cinta sang rokudaime hokage kepada Hyuuga Hinata


ini fic kedua saya jadi kalau jelek mohon di maklumi ya dan saya juga butuh saran untuk meningkatkan kualitas fic saya selanjutnya :D

Judul : Cinta sang Rokudaime

Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata

genre : Romance

summary : setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 berakhir dengan kemenangan bagi pasukan alliansi shinobi,masing-masing pasukan alliansi pun kembali ke desa mereka masing-masing begitu pula dengan sang tokoh utama uzumaki naruto .

Disclamer : Naruto Punya masashi kishimoto tapi Hinata punya saya *plakk becanda

setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 berakhir dengan kemenangan bagi pasukan alliansi shinobi,masing-masing pasukan alliansi pun kembali ke desa mereka masing-masing begitu pula dengan sang tokoh utama uzumaki naruto .

** CINTA SANG ROKUDAIME **

2 tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia shinobi ke 4,sekarang uzumaki naruto telah menjadi hokage ke 6 menggantikan tsunade yang telah gugur di medan perang 2 tahun lalu .

*Gedung Hokage*

"huh bosan,aku mau jalan-jalan keliling desa saja akh ", keluh sang hokage muda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang langsung kabur meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja *anak-anak jangan ditiru ya*.

"Selamat siang hokage-sama", ujar penduduk desa saat berpapasan dengan hokage baru mereka dan hanya di balas oleh senyuman khas sang hokage muda .

"saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba *dukk* eh maaf tadi aku melamun jadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu", ujar naruto panik sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis yang ditabraknya berdiri.

"iya ... eh ... na-naruto-kun", ucap hinata gugup ternyata orang yang menambraknya adalah sang pujaan hati.

"eh ternyata kamu hinata-chan,maaf ya tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu", ujar naruto sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"iii..iyaa tidak apa-apa kok naruto-kun", ujar hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya .

"hehehe", naruto hanya tersenyum.

"hmm etto,hinata-chan kamu mau tidak menemaniku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa ?" tanya naruto ragu takut hinata menolak ajakannya.

"ano,,,aku ,,, aku ,,," ujar hinata gugup karena orang yang dicintainya mengajaknya jalan.

"eh kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok", ujar naruto berusaha tersenyum walaupun dalam hati kecewa.

"tidak ... tidak bukan begitu", ujar hinata panik karena naruto mengira dia tidak mau.

"terus apa ?", ucap naruto masih bingung.

"aku mau kok menemani naruto-kun jalan-jalan", ucap hinata pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar naruto.

"yosh".

*Skip Time mereka sekarang sedang berada di bangku sebuah taman*

"ano hinata-chan", ujar naruto ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu ke hinata.

"a-apa ? "jawab hinata pelan sambil menunduk karena malu duduk bersebelahan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"aku...aku ...aku", ucap naruto gugup .

"akuu ?" ucap hinata mengulangi kata-kata naruto.

"aku...aku cinta sama hinata-chan", teriak naruto akhirnya.

"DEGH",

jantung hinata seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar kata-kata naruto barusan dan saat itu juga sang pewaris hyuuga jatuh pingsan.

"ehh Hinata-chan kamu kenapa ?", ujar naruto panik sambil menggendong hinata ala bridal style menuju rumah sakit .

*Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Suster,,,,Suster", teriak naruto kalap sesampainya di rumah sakit.

"ada apa sih teriak-teriak naruto,berisik tau inikan rumah sakit", jawab sakura sambil menutup kupingnya.

"eh etto gomen,tadi aku panik", ujar naruto menyesal karena sudah berteriak di rumah sakit.

"oh,sini biar aku periksa hinata", ucap sakura.

*Skip Time*

"Engg,dimana ini ?", tanya hinata baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"kamu sekarang sedang di rumah sakit hinata-chan", ucar naruto sambil mengelus rambut hinata sedangkan hinata wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena di perlakukan seperti itu oleh naruto.

"hmm,hinata-chan ?" ujar naruto sambil menggenggam kedua tangan hinata.

"apa naruto-kun ?" ucap hinata pelan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"etto,gimana jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi ?", jawab naruto pelan takut hinata menolak cintanya.

"pertanyaan yang mana naruto-kun ?" tanya hinata bingung .

"yang aku cinta sama hinata-chan", ujar naruto menatap mata lavender milik hinata.

"degh degh degh", suara jantung hinata berdebar 2x lebih cepat ...

setelah menormalkan detak jantungnya hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata sapphire naruto.

"aku juga cinta sama naruto-kun", jawab hinata lancar sambil rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"cihuyyyy", refleks naruto langsung memeluk hinata dan saat itu juga hinata kembali pingsan.

**END**

maaf apabila fic ini pendek dan gak jelas ...

tapi kalau berkenan saya minta review nya dong ?

saran dan kritik juga saya terima dengan senang hati .

di Fic selanjutnya saya akan berusaha agar bisa lebih bagus lagi :D


End file.
